Awkward Flirting
by SokkasFirstFangirl
Summary: Throughout the years Marlene has tried, and failed, to flirt with Sirius many times.
1. Year 1 The Opening Feast

**...**

_Hello people! _

_How's it going? _

_Right now it is BOILING where I am! Then again I'm still wearing my bloody school uniform...even with the jumper off it doesn't help. *sigh*_

_So anyway I like the pairing of Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black because I just think it's cute. I don't know why, I just do._

_And unlike everyone else on this freaking website I do NOT think Sirius is a man whore! Where is the evidence of this other than ONE girl staring at him in a flash back? WHERE? Give me the evidence! _

_And I've always pictured Marlene as a kind of tomboy that keeps trying to flirt with him and ends up embarrassing herself. C'mon can't you see it happening? :D_

_So this story will have Marlene trying (and failing) to flirt with Sirius! Constantly. Every year. Heaven help poor Padfoot!_

_Here is year one._

_Enjoy!_

**...**

**Listening to- All the Right Moves, One Republic**

**...**

**Disclaimer- I am not J.K Rowling.**

**...**

**...**

**CHAPTER 1- YEAR ONE**

**...**

**...**

Finally Marlene McKinnon was at Hogwarts!

She was finally a First Year! She was _finally_ away from her annoying siblings!

...Well except for Lisa, Jamie and David but they were all older than her so it wasn't like she was going to see them in class.

Hallelujah!

She looked at the First Year Gryffindor boy across from her.

Sirius Black.

To put it simply he was the _cutest boy she had ever seen!_

He had wavy black hair that rested on his shoulders, an over grown fringe that he had to keep brushing out of his bright gray eyes, pale skin and a heart shaped face. He was rather small, at least an inch shorter than Marlene herself but then again she was tall for her age.

She kept staring at him.

And staring.

And staring and staring some more until Sirius seemed to realise someone was watching him and glanced at Marlene.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked looking confused as though he wasn't used to someone even looking him in the eye.

"No, no I'm fine" said Marlene.

"Then why were you staring at me?" Sirius asked looking even more confused.

"You're name's Sirius right?" Marlene asked avoiding his question.

Sirius nodded. "Yes" he said.

"That's a pretty name" Marlene blurted out before she could stop herself.

Her best friend Alice Prewett started laughing like a loony bird, her new friend Lily Evans choked on her pumpkin juice, Mary MacDonald started giggling.

James Potter, who was sitting next to Sirius grinned like a mad man, grinning at Sirius, then grinning at Marlene and then grinning at Sirius again. Remus Lupin looked amused, Peter Pettigrew looked confused, Benjy Fenwick was snickering and Frank Longbottom was Pulling-An-Alice and laughing like loony bird as well.

Sirius still looked confused.

"My name...is pretty?" he said slowly as though he was trying to work out what Marlene meant.

"That came out wrong!" said Marlene blushing.

"So my isn't nice?"

"No, no it's a really nice name but it's weird to call a boy pretty!"

"But you didn't call _me _pretty you said my _name _was pretty."

"I'm sorry" moaned Marlene bashing her head on the table. "I was just trying to compliment you!"

"Oh. Well in that case thank you...I guess" said Sirius.

Alice had finally stopped laughing but now she was giggling. "Don't be silly Sirius she thinks you're cute!"

"ALICE!" shrieked Marlene, mortified while James almost fell off the bench from laughing.

"I bloody love Hogwarts!" said Benjy grinning from ear to ear.

Alice was giggling so hard that she had to lean on an equally giddy Lily for support. The two girls glanced at each other and then (to Marlene's horror) started to chant:

"Marly's got a crush, a crush, a crush; Marlene's got a crush on Sirius!"

Marlene buried her face in her arms groaning with embarrassment and exasperation and eventually looked up to glare at her two friends.

Damn Sirius naive-ness! If he could just take the freaking compliment then Alice and Lily wouldn't be saying that stupid chant!

Speaking of Sirius he was looking at anywhere but at Marlene, she couldn't see his face properly through his long hair but his cheeks looked faintly pink.

And although Marlene was still completely mortified she had to admit; he still looked completely adorable!

**...**

**A/N: Ta-da! Poor Sirius and Marlene. XD Please review!**


	2. Year 2 Marlene Is Stupid

**...**

_Hello people of earth who own computers/laptops!_

_Here is chapter two of Awkward Flirting! How will Marlene screw up this time?_

**...**

**...**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. No Harry Potter for me :( *sigh***

**...**

**...**

**Listening to- Why Should I Worry? From the Oliver and Company Soundtrack**

**...**

**...**

**YEAR 2**

**...**

**...**

Yet again Marlene McKinnon was staring at Sirius Black.

'I really need a hobby' she thought to herself as she stared at him from across the Common Room.

He had certainly changed during the summer.

For one he had grown. He was still pretty small, he was still smaller than Marlene but he was taller than Peter Pettigrew now at any rate.

His hair was also a bit longer but his fringe had been cut so he didn't keep brushing it out of his eyes. (A habit Marlene missed)

His eyes were exactly the same though. They were still big and bright. They were the same gray, almost silver when the light hit them.

So all in all Sirius Black was still drop dead gorgeous!

The only bad thing was he didn't show _any _interest in Marlene! None! None whatsoever! It was so annoying!

Sirius got up off the sofa and stretched like a cat and walked up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory.

Marlene noticed that his hips moved slightly from side to side as he walked (she doubted he even realised he did this) and he swung his arms too. (Again she doubted he noticed.)

There was no other word for it- he was sexy.

"Damn I'm spending too much time with Lisa if I'm thinking that" Marlene muttered.

"Thinking like what?" Alice asked as she sat next to her.

"I'm thinking that Sirius is sexy" Marlene said.

Alice giggled at her. "Yeah you're spending too much time with Lisa" she said. "And anyway I don't think he's interested Marly."

"I know" Marlene sighed. "But I can't help it! He's so cute!"

"That's taking a step backwards" said Alice "Just a moment ago he was 'sexy'." She used air quotes on 'sexy.'

"Well he is!" said Marlene. "He's cute, he's sexy, he's adorable! Merlin damn it he's going to have a lot more girls after him in a few years!"

"Well I did hear Anne say that she thinks he's cute" said Alice.

Marlene froze. "Anne said _what?_" she hissed.

"She said she thinks he's cute" Alice repeated. "Lighten up Marlene it's not like he's dating you! You've hardly spoken to him!"

Sirius came back down stairs with James, Remus and Peter and they sat near the window, muttering about something.

"Maybe I should ask him if he wants to go to Hogsmeade next year" said Marlene tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"It's a year away you nutter!" groaned Alice in annoyance. "You're worse than James is around Lily lately!"

"I'm not like him!" Marlene snapped.

"You're basically stalking Sirius" said Alice rolling her eyes at Marlene. "James is basically stalking Lily. So, yeah, you're pretty alike in my opinion."

"That's only your opinion!"

"Ask anybody" said Alice. "I guarantee you'll get the same answer."

"Fine I will!" said Marlene and she walked over to Mary MacDonald.

"Hey Mary" said Marlene. "Do you think I act like James?"

"That depends" said Mary. "Do you mean you act arrogant or you stalk someone?"

"Stalk someone" said Marlene.

"Then yeah" said Mary. "After all you're stalking Sirius, James is stalking Lily. You're alike."

"You know what Mary screw you!"

"Love you too Marls."

Marlene then proceeded to ask Frank and Benjy what they thought. They gave the same answer as Mary.

Marlene asked the Sixth Years Fabian and Gideon. They also said yes.

That was just depressing.

Marlene walked back over to Alice and slouched in her chair. "Fine you win" she muttered grumpily. "I'm like James Bloody Potter."

"Told you so" said Alice grinning. "Lily owes me three Sickles!"

Marlene ignored that comment and went back to staring at Sirius.

In the words of her cousin Janice- _Damn _that ass was fine!

...She was twelve years old and was acting like her eighteen year old cousin...That could _not _be good!

Aw well, who cared?

Back to the staring!

Sirius was now talking to James, Peter was chewing bubble gum (Merlin only knew how he got his hands on that) and Remus was reading _Hogwarts: A History_.

Seriously that thing must have been a thousand pages long how did he deal with that?

And again back to the staring!

Sirius was leaning casually against the wall, looking up and James who was talking about something rapidly but it seemed important. Probably another prank.

Without even thinking Marlene got up and walked over to Sirius.

"Hi Sirius" she said.

"Huh? Oh, hi Marlene" Sirius replied.

"So um...nice weather we're having isn't it?" Marlene asked and mentally smacked herself. _Stupid, stupid, I am so stupid!_

"Um, Marlene it's raining" said Sirius.

"Oh" said Marlene glancing out the window to see that it was raining heavily. "Yeah look at that, you're right. So um...how's it going?"

"How's what going?"

_Damn he really was naive! _"I mean how are you?" Marlene asked.

"Fine" said Sirius.

"Is there something you needed McKinnon?" James interrupted.

"Git" Marlene muttered and turned back to Sirius. "So um, we're going to be allowed to go to Hogsmeade next year" she said.

"Yeah" said Sirius.

"Would you, er, like to go to Hogsmeade with me next year?"

"It's a year away" said Sirius.

"I know but um, just before someone else asks you I thought I might as well ask..."

"I don't think anyone else is going to ask" said Sirius who didn't seem to know if Marlene was being serious or not.

"You know what Sirius you're really stupid sometimes!"

_STUPID! IF ANYONE WAS STUPID AROUND HERE IT WAS HER! WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?_

"Gee thanks" said Sirius flatly.

Peter was staring at her as though to say 'Even I'm not that stupid!'

Remus had buried his face further in his book.

James was glaring at her.

He grabbed Sirius by the wrist and said "Come on mate let's go finish those prank plans." And then he dragged Sirius upstairs.

Remus and Peter followed them.

Marlene sat back down next to Alice dejectedly.

"Well I feel like an idiot" she said.

"You should" said Alice. "Here's a little tip Marly- if you want a boy to like you don't call him stupid!"

"Screw you Ally."

"Love you too Marly."

**...**

**...**

**A/N: And lo Marlene did mourn. She screwed up even worse than last time. Oh dear. Please review!**


	3. Year 3 Mondays Suck

**...**

**...**

_Hello people and welcome to *enter drum roll here* Chapter 3 of Awkward Flirting!_

_Isn't Marlene a fool?_

_Aw well, its fun to write about her screwing up XD_

_So here's the next chapter!_

_Enjoy! :)_

**...**

**...**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, I wish I did but I don't. FML... T.T**

**...**

**...**

**Listening to- Take It Off- Ke$ha**

**...**

**...**

**YEAR 3**

**...**

**...**

"Fuck my life" Marlene muttered sitting on her bed.

Today sucked. No scratch that today _really _sucked!

First she lost her Transfiguration homework and McGonagall gave her extra homework and detention, then she exploded three potions (don't ask) and then she fell down the stairs, then she spilled spaghetti all over herself at lunch (in front of Sirius no less) and then instead of making a small desk float in Charms she made Flitwick float and then Filch gave her another detention for getting a bit of mud in the corridors!

Yeah today sucked.

But on the plus side when Sirius tripped over his own two feet (he was so cute when he was clumsy!) she caught him!

He was so, so, _so _hot when he blushed!

It was actually strange for him to blush sometimes; he was so pale he didn't look as though he had enough blood. But when he did blush he cheeks went a faint pink, not red like Marlene.

Seriously it was hot.

But still all in all today was crap! It didn't help that during Herbology Anne kept trying to flirt with Sirius.

And instead of screwing up or accidentally insulting him Anne flirted _perfectly! _She even made Sirius blush!

Damn that girl.

And James wouldn't let her anywhere near Sirius. He couldn't still be angry about her calling Sirius stupid could he? It was a year ago!

But then again she did accidentally knock Sirius down the stairs last week and he ended up with a concussion...

Oops.

Plus James had always been weirdly protective of Sirius.

It had gotten worse now that almost every girl in Hogwarts wanted to date Sirius.

He was worse than a first time mother!

'Well' thought Marlene, 'I better start that extra homework...and then I have detention. Lovely.'

She rooted through her bag for her Transfiguration homework but she couldn't find it.

She checked under her bed. It wasn't there either.

Marlene sighed. She had left it in the Great Hall. Great, now she had to walk back to the Great Hall and she didn't want to walk right now, she was too comfy where she was.

Mondays sucked.

**...**

Marlene was rushing back up to Gryffindor Tower. It had just occurred to her that she should have brought the rest of her things with her so she could finish her extra homework in the Great Hall instead of running around half of the school.

So yes, Marlene felt very stupid.

She felt even stupider when she knocked someone over only to see that it was Sirius.

"Oh crap!" she yelped helping him to his feet, "Sirius I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright" said Sirius rubbing his head, "You really need to stop knocking me over though."

"Very true" said Marlene.

"Why are you in such a rush anyway?"

"Well as you know McGonagall gave me extra homework and detention. I left my Transfiguration book in the Great Hall and ran down to get it but when I got the book I realised I should have brought the rest of my things with me and done the homework in the Great Hall instead of running back and forth between the tower and the hall. And I have to be at detention in half an hour."

Marlene didn't even blink as she said all this.

Sirius blinked at her.

"Wow" he said.

"Yeah..."

"And don't you have detention with Filch too?"

"No that's tomorrow" said Marlene.

"Oh."

There was silence for a moment while Marlene thought of something to say.

Now was the perfect time to ask him to Hogsmeade, she hadn't spilt food down herself, she hadn't spilt her pumpkin juice all over Sirius' shirt (seriously don't ask, it was too shameful) she wasn't in class, there was no James to stop her, she hadn't knocked him down the stairs...even though she had knocked him down...

And the best part yet- she hadn't insulted him!

Now was the absolutely perfect time to ask him to Hogsmeade, to even _mention _Hogsmeade, to say something, _anything!_

"?" she blurted out in one breath.

"Uh...what?" Sirius asked.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Marlene asked, starting to turn red in embarrassment.

"Oh" said Sirius, "Um, well the thing is I sort of already agreed to go with Anne."

"Oh" said Marlene feeling as though she had been punched in the gut.

Damn Anne O'Conner! Damn that bloody Hufflepuff!

"Sorry" said Sirius.

"No, it's alright" said Marlene looking at her feet, "I'd best get this homework finished.

As she turned to walk away Sirius called after her; "Hey Marlene! ...I really am sorry."

Marlene shrugged. "It's alright" she said, "Really."

She walked back to Gryffindor feeling like crap.

Damn that Anne! Damn her and her smartness! Damn her and her ability to flirt! Damn her and her Hufflepuff-ness!

Marlene frowned; Mondays really, _really _sucked.

**...**

**A/N: Well at least she didn't insult him this time eh? Please review!**


	4. It's The Most Wonderful Time of The Year

…

…

_I've left it long enough, so here it is. The inspiration hit me after listening to Ke$ha and Paramore repeatedly ^.^ Gotta love their music! :D_

_Also there is a quote from the English Dub of Ouran Highschool Host Club. See if you can spot it! Here's a tip- Haruhi said it. Happy quote hunting! ^.^_

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed!_

_Warning- over use of the word damn! :P_

…

…

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I'd be rich. As it is I'm running low on money. So guess what- I own nothing!**

…

…

**Listening to: Emergency by Paramore**

…

…

**Year Four- It's The Most Wonderful Time of The Year**

…

…

Slughorn was hosting a Christmas party as usual. Marlene wasn't sure she wanted to go; although Slughorn was fond of her she was not too fond of Slughorn. The way he acted you'd swear all the students were dolls to be collected!

But Alice was going with Frank and she wanted support.

Marlene pointed out she could drag Lily along, or Mary or even Dorcas but Alice guilt tripped her by reminding her that they had been best friends since they were five years old and she did the puppy dog pout. She even added in little whimpers!

Damn that girl. As soon as her back was turned Marlene was going to hex her!

Marlene looked in the mirror. She was wearing a light blue dress, her hair was tied up and she was wearing make-up.

It was all Alice and Lily's faults. Damn them both. Just damn them!

"My face feels heavy and I can't walk in these shoes" Marlene moaned trying to walk and stumbling. Stupid high heels! She would spit on the grave of whoever invented such monstrosities!

All in all Marlene was not a happy Gryffindor.

"Aw come on Marlene where's your Christmas spirit?" Lily asked grinning at the look of anger on her friend's face.

Marlene glared. "You killed it when you forced me to wear this crap" she snapped.

"Ouch Marls, that really wounded me, you're so hurtful I think I'm going to cry."

"Damn you."

…

…

**Slughorn's office, where the party is being held**

…

…

Marlene was beginning to wonder if her friendship with Alice was worth all this nonsense. She was so bored! Honestly parties like these were considered _fun?_

"Hi Marlene" said Dorcas Meadowes walking over with Mary MacDonald. "Having fun?"

"Not in the slightest" Marlene grumbled.

"Aw, cheer up it's Christmas!" said Mary smiling broadly.

Marlene raised an eyebrow. Was she supposed to care?

Dorcas grinned slyly. "The Marauders are coming you know."

That caught Marlene's attention. "Really?" she asked.

Dorcas nodded. "Yeah, it was James' idea apparently. Peter thought it would be boring, Remus wanted to just sit in peace for once and Sirius said, and I do quote; _'James I've had to put up with a lot of stupid parties in my life thanks to my idiotic family. Slughorn's have always bored me to tears so tell me why should I go?'_"

"And James got them to agree in the end?" Marlene asked.

Dorcas nodded again. "He used the puppy dog pout."

"Has he been taking lessons from Alice? Because that's how she got me to come."

"Great minds think alike" Mary said shrugging. "That or they're both just crafty gits."

"Ooh here they come now!" said Dorcas looking at the door.

Marlene looked up. Her jaw dropped.

"Sirius looks…" she said letting her voice trail away. She couldn't think of something good enough to describe him.

He was wearing blue and gold robes and his hair was as usual, let loose falling down to his shoulders and into his face. All in all he looked great.

"Hot" said Mary nodding in approving way.

"I'd tap that" said Dorcas. Marlene glared at her. Dorcas simply grinned up at her cheerfully. "Joke Marls, I'm joking…though he looks great I must admit."

"That he does" said Lily popping up out of nowhere.

"But you hate him!" said Mary in confusion.

Lily shook her head. "No, I hate Potter. As it turns out Black is good for a chat. And besides if even I'm admitting he looks good you know it's true!"

"True enough."

Marlene had slipped back into her habit of staring at him. Lily waved a hand in front of her face but Marlene didn't seem to notice. Lily sighed. "Merlin's pants" she muttered, "Again? _Really?_"

Marlene only stopped staring when she noticed, from the corner of her eye, a girl even taller than her with rather short very curly brown hair and a mean expression staring (more like leering) at Sirius from across the room. It was the Fourth Year Slytherin Agatha Bole. Major bitch. And no, Marlene was not just saying that because Agatha was in Slytherin she truly was a bitch. She hexed Alice two days ago, called Lily a Mudblood just that morning and was constantly acting like Sirius was simply a prize to be won. It had gotten worse since Sirius became single again. Anne had been cheating on him with a Ravenclaw named Ryan Brown. Seriously, cheating on Sirius Black? Was something wrong with Anne mentally? Marlene still couldn't figure it out!

To make a short story even shorter Marlene did not like Agatha Bole one little bit.

Marlene's brown eyes narrowed as Agatha walked over to Sirius who was getting himself a drink. She started talking to him, staring at him with greed on her face but Sirius obviously didn't like what she was saying because he was scowling at her.

Before she even thought of a proper plan Marlene stormed over to them.

As she got closer she could hear Sirius say to Agatha; "Piss off Bole, I'm not in the mood!"

"You never are" said Agatha.

"When it comes to you anyway" Sirius snapped.

"Leave him alone Bole" said Marlene standing in between them. Sirius looked ready to hug her at that moment. Agatha was glaring at her.

"Sod off McKinnon, this is none of your business" she said.

"You're annoying one of my classmates" said Marlene, "I'm _making _it my business. Sod. Off. Leave him alone, he obviously doesn't want to talk to you! Heck, I'm not sure any boy does!"

Agatha simply glared and walked off. Marlene had obviously struck a nerve.

"Thanks Marlene" said Sirius grinning.

"No problem" said Marlene. She was thankful for the blusher Lily had forced on her, it covered up the fact that she was actually blushing.

Another song started playing. Sirius glanced at Marlene. "Want to dance?" he asked.

Marlene stared at him. He wasn't joking. He was genuinely asking her to dance. Marlene beamed at him and nodded.

What was that saying about Christmas? Oh yes- it's the most wonderful time of the year!

Needless to say Marlene's Christmas spirit had returned ten-fold...

Now if she could only find some mistletoe…

…

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I kept re-writing this chapter. XD I was thinking of making it really mushy but decided against it. After all we've got tomboy Marlene and dense Sirius. Not the type to be mushy. So I decided on the ending above this note instead. I'm quite happy with it. ^.^ I wonder if Marlene will find any mistletoe? :D Good luck Marls!**


	5. Ponies and Unicorns

…

_So apparently there's some sort of strike going on tomorrow. Whoever started said strike doesn't want authors to read, review, write or add any stories to their favourites tomorrow._

_I'm not sure what to think about that. I'll most likely still be reading and add stories to my favourites anyway. ^_^;_

_I have also discovered Death Note. I should have watched it sooner, L is amazing! *glares at Light* Words cannot express how happy I am that he got his ass handed to him in the end._

_No seriously I LAUGHED when Light snuffed it._

_Then I saw L's ghost and started crying. Oh dear, what is it about anime and manga? They either make me laugh or they make me cry! I read the latest Naruto chapter and I cried like a damn BABY! Maybe it's the knowledge that it's ending this year, or maybe it was the sweet moment at the end or the fact that they showed the Uchiha Massacre (again) but I bawled my eyes out. Sobbing and all. Heaven help me. _

_So here's the next chapter, I hope you will enjoy it :)_

…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

…

**Listening to: The Call by Regina Spektor**

…

**Year Five: Ponies and Unicorns**

…

It was safe to say that Marlene loved her life.

After the Christmas party last year she had become proper friends with Sirius and didn't accidentally insult him or knock him down the stairs. Granted she tripped and knocked both of them into a wall but that mattered not!

What truly mattered that Marlene was over her shyness. She was over her nervousness. She was done with making a fool of herself.

Well that's what she thought.

She was proven wrong two weeks after Easter during her Fifth Year. Sure it all worked out fine but what she said still made her cringe and made all the witnesses laugh like hyenas.

What did Marlene do this time? What could she have possibly said that was so stupid? What could she have done that was so embarrassing? Hadn't she learnt her lesson to think things through?

Yes but it still didn't help.

So what did she do?

It is an embarrassing story for a dear little Gryffindor but one that still made her smile slightly after everyone was done laughing at her, one involving high heels, one of Lily's miniskirts, purebloods, Muggleborns, ponies and unicorns.

This is that story.

…

"I can't do it" said Marlene flatly.

"Aren't you a little ray of sunshine?" Alice asked.

"I really can't do it" said Marlene.

"Sure you can!" said Lily, "This plan is fool proof! Or in this case Marlene Proof."

"Oi!" shouted Marlene but quietened down when many curious eyes turned to look at her. All the same she narrowed her eyes at Lily. "Are you calling me an idiot?"

"No I called you a fool Marls. There's a difference duh."

Marlene sighed. "Why am I listening to either of you two?" she asked.

"Because we're geniuses!" said Alice brightly. "And I actually have a boyfriend."

That's right Marlene took advice from Alice Prewett and Lily Evans. It wasn't such a bad idea until you considered that Marlene was the complete opposite of her two friends. In other words anything they would normally say or do would seem quite stupid and most likely scary coming from Marlene.

Alice and Lily and wrestled Marlene into one of Lily's miniskirts (literally had to wrestle her, who knew she was so good at pinning people to the ground?) forced her to use some perfume, made her wear high heels and gave her a cheesy speech about how she should have confidence in herself if she wanted Sirius to like her.

"What if I run out of things to say?" Marlene asked.

"Make small talk" Lily suggested, "Talk about the weather or something."

"Tell him you like ponies!" Alice cheered.

In case you can't tell Alice was on a sugar rush at the time. So it was rather stupid of Marlene to listen to any of her suggestions.

"Right" said Marlene. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and walked over to Sirius, who was sitting by the window sill in Gryffindor Tower, going over some extra homework McGonagall had given him for chewing bubble-gum in class.

"Hi Sirius" said Marlene.

Sirius smiled at her. "Hey Marls, what's up?"

This is where things went downhill, or uphill depending on who you asked and how you looked at it.

The minute she looked Sirius in the eyes (those beautiful big grey eyes, oh dear God was she drooling?) Marlene's mind went completely blank. All advice that her two best friends gave her disappeared from her brain. All she could remember was "small talk" and "ponies."

This was not a good combination because Marlene blurted out; "I like ponies! They're like unicorns without the horns! You know I heard Mary compare them to purebloods and Muggleborns the other day. It's like unicorns are the purebloods looking down on the Muggleborn ponies for not having pretty horns. Not that there's anything wrong with purebloods I mean you're a pureblood and you're _awesome! _That ass, me gusta! I mean not that I've been staring at your ass, you know that often. I wonder what would happen if a unicorn and a pony had a baby? It'd be like a pureblood and a Muggleborn having a baby so the baby would be a half-blood! It'd be a uni-ony! You know a mixture of unicorn and pony! Did I mention that I like ponies?"

By now the whole common room was staring at her with wide eyes.

Sirius blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Eventually he said; "Er, yeah I guess ponies are…cute." The way he said it, it sounded more like a question.

Marlene blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Then she let out a frustrated growl, gripped her hair, grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and yelled; "Screw it! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

"Yes."

Marlene almost fell over in surprise.

"W-what did you just say?" she asked.

"I said yes" said Sirius, smiling at her.

Marlene, not thinking of the consequences, not caring that everyone was still staring at her like she was insane, leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth.

Ponies and unicorns had their uses.

…

**A/N: So yeah they're finally together but that doesn't mean it's the end! Oh no, far from it. We still have Year Six and Seven to go through! :D Thanks for your patience, I hope it was worth the wait.**


End file.
